Riding The Rails
by Captain Jezebel
Summary: Bella lives in NYC, one day while riding the subway she sees a very sexy stranger who gives her the ride of her life. AU AH OOC BxE one shot lemon.


A/N Hello everyone this was my first attempt at writing a fanfic.

Edit 3/2010: Now that I have a computer again, I've decided to rework my first attempt at fanfiction, editing, beta job, the works. Hopefully it will be prettier to look at, easier to read, but still the same story at the core.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author

Bella POV

It was a normal day in the city. The sounds, sights and smells all the same. Beeping horns, traffic jams, sirens, people talking and walking at a pace so fast like they all had somewhere important to go. Steam rising from the manholes, the smell of hotdogs and roasted nuts wafted through the air from the many vendor carts scattered throughout the city corners.

A crisp autumn breeze blew past my face causing my hair to blow up around me. I smiled a bit, I loved this time of year, just cool enough to be comfortable but not so cold that you had to bundle up. I was born and raised here and it never ceases to amaze me how all together beautiful it can be. In fact most New Yorkers often have a love affair with the metropolis in which we live. One of the things I love most about my hometown is the public transportation system.

I know I sound a bit crazy, sure it's dirty sometimes crowded and noisy other times, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. For two dollars, and twenty five cents, you can get pretty much anywhere in the five boroughs, who needed a car when you have the New York City subway system. On this particular day however my love affair with my city and the public transportation system was about to get very different and very real.

As I walked to the station I checked my tote bag to make sure I remembered to bring my I-Pod. Come on what's a ride on the subway without theme music? I hurried down the stairs, I had to buy a new Metrocard and I didn't want to miss my train. I was just about to slide my money into the slot of the machine when I heard the familiar beep alerting passengers that a train was about to pull into the station. I stepped back a bit and looked up at the alert screen, sure enough it was mine.

I frantically tried to coax the ten dollar bill into the machine, but it kept spitting it back out...UGH. Finally I succeeded and swiped my card at the turnstile at top speed. I ran through and down the stairs but to no avail, I missed my train. Of course I would start my day like this, sighing in defeat I decided to find a comfortable place to stand and wait for the next one.

I placed my headphones in my ears and turned on my I-Pod, music always makes everything better. I began to fall into my own little world, mouthing the lyrics and bopping in time to the beat, I was so into the music that I didn't even notice any of the people on the platform with me. After about five minutes I could see that my train was coming, thank goodness.

When it pulled into the station I situated myself in front of the subway car door preparing for it to open, from the corner of my eye I could see someone running rapidly in my direction. I entered the car and swiftly took a seat next to the divider, leaving only one seat to my left open, I hated getting squished between two people.

I placed my tote on my lap and glanced around quickly from left to right taking in the faces of my fellow straphangers. When my eyes reached the door I had just entered they fell upon him. He was trying to catch his breath and I realized that he was the running man. He had just made it through the doors as they closed behind him.

'_Stand clear of the closing doors please'_

He was the sexiest man I had ever seen. Tall with beautiful pale skin that almost glowed; his hair was a curious shade bronze and stuck up in such a state of disarray. There was only one way to describe it...sex hair. His jaw was sharp and set in a hard line and as my brown eyes met his deep beautiful green orbs, one corner of his strong lips curled into the most devastatingly sexy crooked smile.

My breath caught just at the sight of this. His gaze began to search the car up and down for a seat and although there were several available, including the one next to me he decided to stand. He grasped the pole next to my seat and the train began to rock rhythmically. It was then that his magnificent scent hit me. It was so fresh and clean unlike any cologne I've ever smelled. It was natural and extremely delicious a mixture of pear and musk.

I leaned in a bit following his intoxicating smell and suddenly jerked my head down to stare into my lap because I noticed that his crotch was directly in front of my face. I felt my face get hot and knew my cheeks were tinged pink. He must have noticed my small movement because I could feel his eyes on me. I slowly peeked up taking in his entire body along the way.

Geez this man was gorgeous; he was wearing a dark wash jean that sat exactly at his perfect hips, my gaze followed up past his chiseled stomach, to his chest and shoulders that I could tell were very muscular even through his ivory V-neck sweater and T.

He had a gray messenger bag slung across his chest that just forced his sweater against him letting me see the outline of these beautiful muscles. My path continued over the smooth skin of his neck over his strong chin and fell right into two deep pools of green smoldering down upon me. I blushed, a deep red at getting caught scanning this god like man and quickly looked down into my lap again.

_Did it just get really hot in here, or is that just me?_

The train rocked violently hitting a turn causing him to stumble a bit. Then it seemed three things happened at once, his calf brushed against my knee, I felt a tingling jolt of electricity course throughout my body and the song on my I-Pod changed.

It was one of my favorites, a song that I considered to be extremely erotic. A song that caused me, on occasion, to dance alone in my room clad only in my bra and panties, swaying my hips in time to the music, doing my most seductive looks in my mirror. In short a song that made me feel very sexy.

I started to grasp the handles of my tote and twist them relentlessly in my fingers. The train rocked again causing me to feel the friction from my new skinny jeans against my clit. I let out a low moan and quickly glanced up again to see if the stranger had heard me. He was staring down the front of my sweater, it was a fairly deep V and from where he was standing I was sure he could see a lot of my cleavage and possibly some of my lacy black bra.

My breathing hitched, he was checking me out. My chest began to rise and fall erratically. His eyes watched the swell of my breasts moving with each breath, and then they suddenly snapped up to mine. He didn't seem to be ashamed at getting caught; in fact he looked a bit excited. A curious smile crossed his lips, almost sly as his smoky eyes bore into mine.

_Did he feel that jolt? Did he hear me moan? Did he know what his mere presence was doing to me? How can he be doing this? _

He was a stranger. Almost as if he could sense the apprehension in me he lifted one perfectly arched eyebrow and smiled that sexy crooked smile from earlier. I instantly bit my lip as my hands tightened in the tangled straps of my tote. My sexy song was just about to end, but I didn't want it to, the song was part of this whole experience. I swiftly untangled my hand from the tote handles, fished out my I-Pod, and hit repeat. After stowing it away I checked to see if he was still with me.

_What was wrong with me? Did I want this?_

He began to rub his calf purposefully against my knee; yep he was still with me. I felt that spark again. I fidgeted up in my seat and oh the friction from my jeans was amazing, it felt so good. I looked around to see if anyone was watching but this is New York.

People reading the newspaper, or their latest book, engrossed in conversations, listening to music, sleeping...even talking to themselves. I felt him watching me do this and knew his eyes were calling me back to his.

I slowly rocked my bottom in my seat in time with the train's movements causing the incredible rubbing sensation. My bundle of nerves was throbbing now as it brushed against my lacy panties. I let out another low moan, and watched as his eyes grew wider.

He invitingly licked his bottom lip and I felt myself get extremely wet. Oh how_ I_ wanted to lick that lip, have his lips on mine. He was watching my tits jiggling along the bumpy ride, and abruptly moved closer to me. I peeked down to see he was trying to hide the growing erection, straining in his jeans, from the public.

I squirmed in my seat a bit; it was extremely satisfying knowing I had the same effect on him as he had on me. I was so excited I felt my nipples grow hard; when he saw this I knew he liked it because he ran his free hand through his tousled hair. His chest began to heave faster, his lips pushed together in a hard line like he was fighting against something.

_Kissing me?_

I rocked faster in my seat matching his breaths. A fire had started to break out between my legs and I was soaking my panties with my arousal. It was like his eyes were almost _willing_ me to come. We were so wrapped up in our own world that we didn't see the train making its stops, or the flow of passengers filing in and out.

For some reason no matter how crowded the train got no one took the seat next to me, perhaps they weren't so oblivious to our little game. The car rocked faster now, harder, going express for the next few stops. My clit was so swollen from all the delicious friction, and my pussy was dripping wet.

I opened my legs a little hiding my lap from view with my tote, only he could see me gradually inch my right hand down between my legs to where I ached the most. I began to rub it keeping my stare locked with his. Yes he was definitely willing me to come.

His eyes hunted over my body hungrily watching my hand, he watched me caressing myself and something in his face told me that he wished it was his hand. I took deep labored breaths and my breasts bounced as the train picked up speed commanding his attention again.

His face was torn he didn't know where to look; his cock was stretching and demanding to be released from its prison. Damn that made me hotter. I closed my eyes and had a little fantasy.

_Everyone in the car just faded away it was just him and me. He lowered his soft red lips to my neck kissing me right at the spot where my neck meets my shoulders. The spot that sends me into a frenzy. His lips worked their way down my collarbone and continued their descent to the swell of my breasts. I felt him push my sweater aside so he could cup them in his hands. Slowly he drew my left nipple into his mouth through my bra. "Mmmm so good" I gasped. _

My fingers rubbed my tortured flesh feverishly.

_He lapped at my nipple_ _wildly causing a groan to escape my lips. I raised my left hand to his groin and started to massage his hard dick through his jeans. He threw his head back and a growl erupted from his throat. He looked back at me with such intensity that I tossed my bag to the ground, not caring that it spilled everywhere, and opened my legs just a bit. _

_He took this as an invitation and swiftly fell to his knees to undo the button and zipper of my jeans. He didn't fumble at all his hands were sure and steady. Once he had them open I lifted my hips to help him as he pulled my jeans and panties off in one fluid movement. _

_His cool hands caressed my thighs he slid them down carefully to my knees and spread them wider. With a cute smirk he dipped his head between my legs and licked my slit from bottom to top. My hips bucked up from the contact and he placed his strong hands at my hips to help hold me down. My hands found their way to his head and my fingers laced into his soft hair._

In reality my hand was gripping my tote so tightly; my knuckles began to ache, while the other caressed my body, driving me closer to nirvana. I let out another moan. He definitely heard this one because he pushed his leg harder against my knees; the spark ran through me again but so much stronger this time.

I opened my eyes for a peek at him and his gaze was focused on my right hand watching me rub myself faster and harder. My breathing became more and more ragged forcing my chest so far off of my seat, as the train movements shook my breasts uncontrollably.

Again his focus switched to my tits, his chest was heaving rapidly, and he moved his messenger bag in front of him, and started to palm his erection through his jeans. He was enjoying this too. I squeezed my eyes shut wanting to continue my fantasy. I could feel his legs rubbing against my knees again he wanted me to continue.

_My fingers wove through his hair pushing his face closer to my soaked skin. He darted his tongue out once again but he didn't tease me this time. He lapped eagerly at my pussy eliciting a deep moan from deep within me. Suddenly he pushed his tongue into my hot center fucking me hard and fast with his mouth. Moving his left hand from my hips he traced a path down my pelvis and used his thumb to rub small circles on my clit._

"Oh God" I hissed so low that I knew only he could hear me. He clearly liked this because he moved his right leg in between my knees and rubbed it deliberately up and down my thighs. The contact with his body was helping me fixate on my fantasy.

_Faster and faster his thumb massaged my heated body. His tongue fucked me harder darting in and out._

I was so close, and he knew it, his leg stroked me faster rocking in time with the train. All of my muscles tightened and I came hard. I almost let out a loud moan of ecstasy as I felt myself go over the edge, but I bit my lip hard to keep it in. I felt a pool collect in my already sopping panties.

_He licked me clean, drinking every drop of my juices hungrily._

Oh lord I was going to need a change of panties...soon. I took a few deep breathes calming myself, steadying my thoughts. I don't know how long I sat there with my eyes closed, but I needed to come down from my high.

_Did I just do that?_

I couldn't feel his legs against mine anymore and this concerned me. I threw my eyes open to see the face of the magnificent stranger who just willed me to come without laying a finger on me, in a very public place. He wasn't there.

I gasped drawing the attention of the lady sitting across the train and off to the right of me. I smiled sheepishly hoping against hope that she didn't see what just transpired between me and the stranger. Just then I saw movement in my peripheral vision. He sat in the empty seat to my left twisted towards me his knees almost touching mine.

_How long did I have my eyes closed? How long had he been sitting there?_

His eyes were drinking my body in from the trembling knees, up past my still clenched fists, over my chest that wasn't lifted so far off of my seat now that my breathing was slowing. He continued up my slender neck past my now extremely red cheeks to my eyes.

His eyes were full of lust, wonder, amazement and I could have sworn I saw something else there. I looked down embarrassed then up again quickly from under my eyelashes, I wanted to make sure he was still watching me...he was.

He looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't know how, like he was trying to choose his words carefully. His hands were clenched at his sides, knuckles almost as white as mine. I took a hefty breath, gulped and inched my hands up to my ears to remove my ear buds, my hands shaking. At that moment he began to look everywhere but in my eyes.

_Was he avoiding my gaze? Was he disgusted by what I just did? _

My eyes began to burn at the corners like I was going to cry.

_Cry? I didn't even know this man why did I care if he thought I was repulsive?_

His searching became more frantic and then he met my gaze once more he let out a sigh. It was a very sad sound. I wondered what had made him so sad quickly forgetting my own hurt and embarrassment.

_Why was I so concerned for the feelings of this stranger?_

He saw the confused look on my face and smiled apologetically as he stood up. It was then that I noticed the train was slowing; we were pulling into a train stop...HIS STOP. He timidly waved a small and awkward wave at me before turning to file out of the car. When the doors opened he walked out onto the platform and turned on his heel to look at me once more. His mesmerizing green eyes found mine.

"Stand clear of the closing doors please"

As the train pulled away he smiled that tantalizing crooked smile of his and I couldn't help but smile back. And then he was gone. I huffed and threw myself back into my seat not even realizing I had been on the edge. I could have sworn I saw something fall from my lap but my mind was everywhere ranging from the disbelief of my actions to the ache of never seeing this deity of a man, who was essentially a stranger, ever again. A kind looking older gentleman eyed the seat next to me and started to shuffle towards it. I settled in for the remainder of my ride. Just as I was about to put the headphones back in my ears...

"Excuse me Miss?"

"Yes" I answered turning to look at the elderly man. He was paused in front of the seat that was previously occupied by my stranger, my glorious looking stranger.

"Did you drop this?" He asked holding a piece of note paper out in his hands for me to inspect.

I tentatively took it from him, eyeing it quizzically. Maybe I _had_ seen something fall earlier. I promptly scanned it, and a huge smile crossed my face. I looked up at this man like he had just saved my life. My smile grew wider when I saw he had beautiful green eyes.

_Was this a sign?_

"Thank you" I said breathlessly. "Thank you so very much"

A broad grin overtook his lined face causing his eyes to sparkle. It made him look at least 30 years younger.

"You're very welcome Miss" he tipped his hat. "Glad to be of service"

He took the seat next to me as I glanced down at the note paper again to make sure I read it right. The message was written in an elegant script.

Beautiful Stranger,

Please don't be embarrassed, you are amazing.

I would like to get to know you a little better if that is okay with you.

Please call me.

555-1563

Edward

I had read it correctly. I clutched it to my chest using my stupid goofy grin. By the time the train rolled into my station I had composed myself from the extremely erotic experience, although I still needed a change of panties. A feeling of elation spread through me as I walked up the subway steps.

_Why was I so excited? Was I really going to call him? Did I have the courage?_

I thought about it intently as I made my ascent back into the real world, the streets of New York. I was scared to make the move, but there was something about him that told me not to fear. A sense of calm washed over me.

I was going to take that chance; I was going to do it. I reached into my tote fishing for my cell phone. My fingers shook as I dialed the number. Well if I was being brave and letting go of inhibitions today, I might as well press send. Slowly I raised the phone to my ear and heard it ring once. My knees were wobbly and I almost chickened out but he picked up halfway through the second ring, before I had a chance to hang up.

"Hello?" the voice was like velvet. Smooth sexy but extremely anxious, like he had been waiting for my call.

"H..h..hello Ed...Edward" I stuttered, my nerves betraying me.

"Yes this is he. With whom am I speaking?"

_What was that in his voice ...hope?...anticipation?_

I really didn't know how to answer his question. He didn't know my name. I'm the girl you made come on the subway just wouldn't work. Finally I decided to use the name he gave me.

"Uh, the beautiful stranger?," I answered making it sound more like a question. "But everyone just calls me Bella" I added trying to sound funny and break the ice a bit. He chuckled, ah it had worked.

"Bella it is then, beautiful Bella" and I could hear the smile in his voice.

:) Reviews are love!


End file.
